This invention belongs to the field of continuous digital reading of water temperature, specifically to apparatus reading at a distance water temperature in a filtration or pumping system of a spa, swimming pool or whirlpool.
The present problem is that available means for measuring the temperature are not adapted to read at a distance and in continuity from a digital reader. Some probes are directly utilized in the liquid and are eventually affected by corrosion. Other probes are located in some places where a flowing liquid does not circulate, consequently these probes do not procure a temperature reading of a system, but only a temperature reading within a precise place where a liquid may stagnate in a system and do not accurately read changes in temperature, giving a wrong reading. Other probes are using a protective envelope with inadequate heat transfer. A need does exist for reliable reading of water temperature of a spa, a swimming pool or a whirlpool. This is now possible with an adapter installed at one of several suitable places, like small diameter pipes of filtering or pumping equipment already in place.